Naruto Ninja Path
by advancer123
Summary: Naruto lives and serves as a ninja, follow him as he strives to accomplish his goal to become Hokage. Pairings not yet decided.


Hey Guys, I've been struck with another idea, after watching Naruto and reading quite a few stories gave me quite the inspiration so I decided to write this fic.

-Enjoy!

Naruto: Ninja Path

Chapter One: Naruto Uzumaki

Sarutobi sat in his office, as usual he had a pipe hanging off the side of his mouth, and yes even he had to smoke through his work. He always did this to calm his nerves, particularly today since today he had paperwork. As he was shuffling through his 43rd paper that day, two men wearing hardened leather vests came in, bursting through his door.

"Sir, we have trouble in the village!" One of them reported.

Sarutobi gave a sigh, this came as no surprise, this had become a routine every day, 'This is what I get for becoming Hokage, why…' "Don't tell me it's Naruto again…"

One of them suddenly protested, "It is, it is Naruto again!"

Sarutobi gave a sigh, 'Naruto Uzumaki, why must you do this?'

Elsewhere…

The Hokage Monument, this monument is only known to exist in the Hidden Leaf Village, every generation of Hokage had their faces inscribed in the giant mountain, and sought on to great respect. In fact, if you asked any person what their dream was, they would say to have their face carved to seek remembrance after death, but today the villagers will definitely remember the monument for a different reason. On the monument it has been graffiti with paint, drawing unusual scars, splotches and even rude messages; of course it doesn't take a real genius in the land to know who was responsible…

"HA HA LOSERS, CATCH ME IF YOU CAN!" A blonde boy began to run through the empty streets in a laughing fit.

"Naruto come back here, you'll pay for this!" One man yelled. The man chased Naruto through the streets, orders from the Hokage to bring him back but so far he was not having very much luck. Naruto was not very tall athletic or strong, but even so he had no trouble evading these men. With a mischievous howl Naruto increased his pace as he rounded a corner. Looking around Naruto noticed that it was an alleyway, or essentially a dead end.

"There he is!" One of the men called. Naruto whirled around to see the two men advancing onto him, "Ain't no escape this time kid" one of them said menacingly, thinking quickly Naruto turned around and jumped on a dumpster, onto a fence and straight to the rooftops without so much as batting an eyelash. The men first stared in awe, and then began yelling out loud curses. Naruto heard these and gave a snicker as he landed on the ground and began running home free…

"OOF!" Naruto gave a grunt as he fell to the ground. Looking up he saw a tall adult staring down on him with an angry glare. The man was wearing a leather vest like all the other ninjas in the village, had brown hair tied to a ponytail up and had a scar above his nose.

"I-Iruka-sensei!" Naruto exclaimed rather loudly, Iruka gave a loud sigh.

"Naruto what are you doing out here?" Iruka asked suspiciously, Naruto gave a nervous look.

"Heh heh, I was uh, playing a game?" Naruto said nervously

"Naruto I've heard what you did to the monument, in fact I was sent here to find you too" Iruka said. Naruto's face contorted in shock.

"GAH!" Naruto yelled out loud, 'Oh no I'm busted!' Naruto thought. Naruto attempted to ran away when he felt a tugging at his collar. Looking back he saw Iruka had a grasp on his jacket.

"Ah, let me go, let me go, let me GO!" Naruto screamed. Iruka gave a sigh, 'Why does anyone have to put up with this?" Iruka thought. With that said Iruka kept a firm grip on the desperate Naruto and jumped towards the rooftops…

Naruto always hated having to sit in the wooden chair, the same chair he would always choose to sit in whenever he was in Sarutobi's office, had Naruto been in his office for other reasons Naruto may have been more excited, but he was here and he knew why. The look on the Hokage's face told he was not happy to see Naruto, as if his appearance had disturbed something important.

"Naruto, I believe you are in here because you know what you have done" Sarutobi began. Naruto gave a loud gulp as he nodded his head.

"Then you are to understand the severity of your punishment… you and Iruka-sensei will stay at the monument, Naruto I will expect you to clean up the monument only, you will not receive any help from Iruka and should you try to run off you will receive a bigger consequence, and for both of our sake do not attempt to run off, I am pretty sure Iruka will not take his eyes off of you" Sarutobi said.

"But Sir, classes aren't over, in fact the only reason I came to look for Naruto was because he left the class" Iruka explained. Sarutobi gave a groan, "Alright then you can wash the monument after classes are over!" And with that Iruka dragged Naruto back to the academy…

Since the classroom was missing Iruka the atmosphere was livelier. Here at the academy this is what's considered normal, the normal kids in their seats chatting, and the lesser known people in the corner doing their own thing, and the group of fan girls fawning over a certain boy.

Despite being at a young age Sasuke Uchiha was easily attracting girls. Nobody in the room knows why, not even the Uchiha. Some thinks it's his quiet nature, some think it's because he's at the top of the class, and some just think he's plain cute, but to this day no one can be sure.

For those fawning over him, they were a group of fan girls, and they are led by none other than Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka. Both are fighting for the second top of the class and they are both rivals in anything. Sakura is the girl with the cherry pink hair, and Ino is the one with the blonde hair.

As they were once again arguing over Sasuke, Iruka entered the class room and immediately the classroom silenced and everyone focused on Iruka, except Sakura and Ino who were glaring at each other.

"Alright class, due to Naruto's unruly behavior, we will all be reviewing the transformation technique" Iruka ordered. As soon as he finished there came a round of groans and hateful glares at Naruto.

Each student came up and transformed into Iruka, and once it was Naruto's turn, he played a little trick on his sensei.

"Naruto Uzumaki" Iruka read off, and then Naruto stepped up. Naruto began to focus, his chakra was visible, and it was swirling, and out came…

"Ooh, Iruka sensei…" came a rather cute voice. Iruka took a good luck, and immediately flew into his chair with blood coming out of his nose. Then Naruto changed back…

"HAHA, gotcha! That's my sexy jutsu!" Naruto said as he began laughing.

Iruka was furious, "YOU LITTLE RUNT, GO OVER BACK TO YOURT PLACE!" Naruto complied and he stepped back in line…

"I don't get it, can't the old man lighten up a little I mean it was just a joke!" Naruto grumbled, to Iruka faced him.

"Naruto whether it was a joke or not defacing a monument like this is not something you should do in the first place" Iruka explained, Naruto didn't really understand so Iruka explained it in a way he would understand.

"Think Naruto if you were Hokage would you like it if someone drew paint all over your face on this mountain?" Iruka asked, Naruto got into a thinking face and shook his head.

"Exactly, look I'll ask you again if you know it is wrong why you would even consider doing something like this." Iruka asked.

Naruto gave him a look of disbelief, "It's the only way people will notice me…" Iruka suddenly stopped him short as he has heard this line before.

"Alright Naruto we'll talk about this again later", Naruto gave a sigh as he began scrubbing again, and Iruka started to feel bad for the boy so…

"But if you finish before dinner I'll treat you to ramen, you know the good stuff" Iruka offered. Naruto's face instantly brightened and he started to put a little more effort into finishing his work…

A knock came at Sarutobi's door, one that he wasn't expecting.

"Come in" Sarutobi said as the door opened to reveal Iruka, with a very nervous look on his face.

"Iruka, weren't you supposed to watch over Naruto?" Sarutobi questioned.

"I convinced Mizuki to switch posts with me so I could speak to you Lord Hokage" Iruka explained.

"Well what seems to be troubling you Iruka?" Iruka gave a loud sigh as he began to speak.

"As I hope you are aware tomorrow is the academy graduation exam, for those who are ready to become Genin rank" Iruka began to explain, Sarutobi nodded.

"And records say that this year would be Naruto's third try at the exam-"He continued to explain until he was cut off.

"You are concerned for Naruto that he might not succeed" Sarutobi finished for him.

"I mean, Lord Hokage, isn't time we let Naruto pass? He's been at the academy for three years and each year with only so much more of a chance of passing, can't we let this as an exception?" Iruka said, to which Sarutobi shook his head.

"When the time is right we will let him become a ninja, at the moment if he cannot pass then it means he does not meet the requirements, we cannot make exceptions to those who cannot pass" Sarutobi explained.

"But Lord Hokage, what about the Jin-, but he couldn't finish as the Hokage looked infuriated.

"Iruka! We shall not speak of it, should the Jin- I mean thing escape because of his anger we shall handle it, in the mean time if you are concerned about Naruto how about you go check on him to make sure he hasn't caused any more trouble?" Sarutobi said with a glare.

"Y-Yes Sir" and Iruka gave a bow and left.

'Naruto, for both of our sake, try and pass…' and with that final thought Sarutobi went back to his work…

"Hit me with another one old man!" Naruto yelled across the table.

"Sure thing Naruto, another extra large pork miso ramen coming up!" A man shouted back as he began to fill another order.

Naruto gave a contented sigh as he patted his stomach, and Iruka gave a chuckle.

"Thanks for bringing me here Iruka-sensei, means a lot!" Naruto thanked Iruka.

"No problem Naruto, my treat since you'll need your energy for tomorrow!" Iruka said.

"Sensei, can I ask you a favour? I mean not more ramen but something else?" Naruto asked.

"Huh? What is it Naruto?" Iruka asked.

Naruto began to fumble with his fingers as he asked nervously, "Can I try on your headband?" he asked. Iruka gave a hearted laugh.

"What this?" Iruka pointed towards his head band and Naruto gave an excited nod.

"No way, you can't wear this; you have to earn it to gain the right to wear this!" Iruka explained. Naruto's face fell as he became genuinely sad.

"But… do well enough tomorrow and you might earn one" Iruka said, to which Naruto's face turned serious.

"Tomorrow? What is happening tomorrow?" Naruto asked to which Iruka suddenly gave a worried glance.

"Don't tell me you forgot Naruto…" Iruka said, to which Naruto cocked his head to the side.

"What Sensei?" Naruto asked once again, Iruka gave a sigh.

"Tomorrow is the graduation exam that determines whether you are fit to become the next generation's shinobi" Iruka explained to which Naruto began to panic.

"Oh no, tomorrow is the exam and I forgot all about it!" He began to run around in frenzy until Iruka stopped him.

"Don't worry about it Naruto I'm sure you'll do fine" Iruka said with a grin.

"But Sensei what if I fail?" Naruto asked worriedly.

"Listen Naruto this is your third time to take this exam right?" Iruka asked to which Naruto nodded.

"Well I've decided this year I'll see if I can help you pass, I still want you to try your best regardless, but I'll see if I can convince the council to let you pass alright?" Naruto gave a grin as he hugged his sensei.

"Thanks Iruka-sensei, you're the best!" Naruto exclaimed, Iruka gave a faint blush but son he had Naruto stop and they ate their ramen in peace…

"You know the plan right?" A gruff voice said.

"Yes, I'll make sure that brat never passes…" Another voice said as he vanished…

Naruto finished his last bowl of ramen and gave a heart filled content sigh.

"Had enough Naruto?" Iruka regarded his student.

"Yeah I think that's it for the night, thanks Iruka-Sensei!" Naruto said.

"Sure thing Naruto, see you tomorrow!" Iruka said and Naruto waved good-bye with a grin on his face…

(Hey, Advancer here, every end of my chapter will have some random character voice the next chapter, so consider this an note for future reference, while my original plan was to stick to the original plot as much as I can I realized that would be boring so instead I will do that but I will have added chapters with (H) before the title to reference it as 'Hidden Chapter' as in something that is not in the actual Naruto, so without further ado…)

"Hey guys, Naruto here and boy aren't I pumped! Tomorrow's the day I can feel it, but I better prepare or I'm going to fail! I need some training, hmm; I wonder who I'm going to run into…"

"Next Time: (H) Help in the Woods! A Friend in Need!"

"This is going to be exciting!"

-Advancer123


End file.
